


A Través del Tiempo

by aisdbauoibaoleagada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisdbauoibaoleagada/pseuds/aisdbauoibaoleagada
Summary: Lorcan y Lysander solo querían jugar a la play y para ser justos, lo peor no era que la única playstation del castillo estaba en la habitación de Scorpius Malfoy junto a la sala común de Slytherin, sino todos los pesados de otras dimensiones que no paraban de entrar y salir anunciando el apocalipsis y yo qué se qué más. Así es imposible terminar una partida.





	1. El Nuevo Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Alerta de Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo no pretendo ganar ningun dinero con este relato.

Rodeados de camas con sábanas verde esmeralda, los dos muchachos se encuentran apalancados en el sofá de la habitación y enfrascados en un emocionante partido de fútbol en la playstation 4 de Scorpius Malfoy. Y así permanecen Lorcan y Lysander cuando la puerta se abre de un empujón.

––¡WTF ESTÁ PASANDO!–– grita desesperado Lorcan del pasado. Es un niño rubio de doce años que se mira a sí mismo dos años más mayor con expresión de horror- ¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A HOGWARTS?!

Lorcan y Lysander no le hacen mucho caso, aún absortos en el juego.

––¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN?!–– sigue gritando Lorcan del Pasado- ¡Lo último que recuerdo es que fui seleccionado en Ravenclaw!

––A ver, yo te explico- dice amablemente Lorcan sin moverse del sitio–– Terminada la selección oímos una especie de explosión (en realidad fue un mago oscuro infiltrado en el castillo, se armó un buen escándalo con los aurores, de hecho estuvieron a punto de echar a McGonagall por irresponsable, no veas... un desastre). Total, que el tiempo quedó congelado durante dos años y ahora estamos aquí.

––¡¿Aquí dónde?! ¡Yo no me acuerdo de todo eso!- protestó Lorcan del Pasado.

––¡Porque tu estabas congelado! Los aurores fueron incapaces de arreglar lo que había pasado, por eso hicieron una copia de Hogwarts en otra dimensión. Ahora por el motivo que sea te has descongelado y has venido a parar aquí.

Lorcan del Pasado entiende cada vez menos y exige más explicaciones. Lysander lo mira como diciéndole que ya se está poniendo un poquito pesado y le dice:

––¡¿Te vas a echar una partida al FIFA o no?!

Horas después, los tres están en el sofá echándose una partida al FIFA. Pero Lorcan del Pasado sigue protestando.

––¡Esto es una verdadera mierda! ¿Me estáis diciendo que mi mundo del pasado está congelado y ahora tengo que vivir con vosotros en 2019?

––Ajá–– asienten ambos sin escuchar, porque están concentrados en el juego

––¿Entonces ya estáis los dos en tercer año?

Lorcan y Lysander se miran un momento, algo avergonzados.


	2. In Fraganti

Al día siguiente, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Scorpius se encuentra a Lysander, Lorcan y Lorcan del pasado apalancados en el sofá de su habitación jugando a la play.

—¡¿Qué coño habéis hecho con este cuarto?!— grita malhumorado— ¡Está hecho una pocilga!

Los tres aludidos han tenido un gran sobresalto.

—Eh... hola Scor... —dice Lysander enrojeciendo por momentos- Hacía días que no te veíamos

—¡¿Habéis estado comiendo carne a la brasa?! ¡Parece que viváis en mi habitación!

—Es que vivimos en tu habitación— dice Lysander enunciando lo obvio, pero Lorcan le da un codazo para que se calle.

—¿Y este quién es?— dice Scorpius que acaba de reparar en el pequeño Lorcan del Pasado

—Soy Lorcan del Pasado— dice Lorcan del Pasado, quien parece muy convencido de su propio nombre. Scorpius se lo ha quedado mirando como quien escucha "soy un elefante volador", así que Lorcan del Pasado explica la situación— no sabemos lo que ha pasado. Ahora me he quedado atrapado en este mundo contaminado donde la capa de ozono...

—QUITAAAAAA, BICHO!— todos se apartan porque ahora Scorpius está lanzando rayos de luz verde con su varita mientras persigue a Lorcan del Pasado por toda la habitación- ¡CON UNO TENEMOS SUFICIENTE!

\------------------------  
Cuando se ha calmado todo, Scorpius mira seriamente a Lysander y a Lorcan.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?

—Pues jugar a la play— dice Lysander, y Lorcan está totalmente de acuerdo.

—¡Me refiero a lo del niñato ese!

—¡Ah! ¡Lo hemos mandado a Hogsmede a por doritos!— dice Lysander

—Con suerte se quedará en la tienda quejándose de los precios— dice Lorcan encogiéndose de hombros.


	3. Resurrección

Por el vestíbulo del castillo se pasea alegremente el señor Harris, el profesor de pociones, cantando una antigua canción que suena así:  
-Dum didum didum diduuuuum…

Pero por desgracia el profesor no llega ni a la segunda estrofa porque ahora un haz de luz divino interrumpe su canción, y pocos segundos después ha aparecido en medio de su camino un muchacho rubio con una túnica marrón, sandalias y una corona de flores dorada. El anciano se ha quedado totalmente petrificado. Nadie habla durante unos segundos.

—¡Jo, tíííííío!- reacciona entonces el recién llegado y hablándole a nadie en particular—¡Ha sido mucho más fácil que la última vez!  
Se miran el profesor y el muchacho

—Resucitar, digo.

Se vuelven a mirar.

—Me presento, soy Jesucristo Platino. En realidad antes me llamaba Lysander del Pasado, pero como fui elegido por los dioses y todo eso para venir a 2019 a salvar el mundo, pues me cambiaron el nombre para que tenga más gancho. Pero puedes llamarme Jesucristo Platino, así como para no liarte. ¿Has visto a Lorcan y a Lysander?

Sin tiempo para contestar, el profesor Harris se va corriendo para las mazmorras y gritando “¡FUNCIONA! ¡MI GIRATIEMPO VUELVE A FUNCIONAR! ¡EUREKA!”

—Vaya hombre—dice Jesucristo Platino rascándose la cabeza— la gente en esta dimensión es de lo más estrafalaria.

\----------------------------------------

**Nota importante**: yo respeto todas las religiones y espero que nadie llegue a sentirse ofendido por este carismático personaje, en cualquier caso no es la intención para nada.


End file.
